Don't Jump
by moriah93ohio
Summary: Sequel to Rescue Me. Yugi is still upset about Atemu leaving. He knows that he feels his presence, but he can't see his darker half. When will Atemu show that his presence isn't just his light's imagination? Time is running out.


Moriah: Hey guys! I'm back with a new story!  
Yugi: Sequel! Sequel! Sequel!  
Moriah: This is a sequel to Rescue Me. Do the disclaimer.  
Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything. The song is "Don't Jump" by Tokio Hotel. Review! Enjoy! Angst Alert!

* * *

Summary: Sequel to Rescue Me. Yugi is still upset about Atemu leaving. He knows that he feels his presence, but he can't see his darker half. Thinking that it is just his imagination, he starts to lose hope, giving in to his fear. When will Atemu show that his presence isn't just his lights imagination? Time is running out.

* * *

Yugi woke up, his face still have tear stains on them.

He sighed as he sat up. Memories of last night flowing through his mind.

A knock on the door was heard, making him jump, startled.

"Yugi?" a familar voice called out.

"Come in." he said, wiping his face so the tears won't be visible.

His bedroom door opened slowly, before revealing a old man, with the same hairstyle as Yugi's, only his hair was gray. He is Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Mutou.

"You're awake?" Solomon asked, surprised.

The teen laughed shortly. "Yes, Jii-chan. I'm awake."

'Hmm, that's odd.' Solomon thought. 'Normally, Yugi's not up. It's a hassle trying to wake him up in the morning.'

"Well, time for school." he said. "Breakfast will be downstairs when you are ready."

Solomon smiled when he saw Yugi smile, before he walked downstairs to finish breakfast.

With a sigh, the teen got out of bed, and walked to the hallway, before walking left and inside the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

Walking to the shower, he turned on the water, before shredding his pajamas to the floor, and stepping into the shower.

The teen sighed contently when he felt the warm water.

As the warm water ran down his body, he thought of the night before. The familar presence he kept feeling.

'Was I really feeling that or was it just the fact that I was tired playing tricks on my mind?' he thought to himself.

The teen shook his head, as he got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around himself, so he was covered completely.

Picking up his clothes, he walked out, running into his room.

After closing his bedroom door, he walked to his closet, opening the white sliding door.

'Hmm,' he thought. 'What should I wear today?'

Looking at a light black shirt, he pulled it from the closet, took off the hanger, and onto his upper body. He pulled a pair of blue jeans from the closet, took off the hanger and onto his lower half, after putting on yellow boxers. After putting on white socks and black shoes, the teen ran downstairs.

Walking closer to the kitchen he smiled at the delicious smell. He saw his grandfather at the stove.

"Morning, Jii-chan," the teen said, before sitting down at the table.

The older male turned around with a smile. "Good Morning, my boy. Ready for breakfast?" he asked.

Yugi nodded happily, before a plate filled with bacon, eggs, sausage patties, and a bagel was laid out in front of him, making Yugi's smile widen.

"Wow, Jii-chan, this looks great!"

Solomon smiled as he watched his grandson pick up the fork and knife, before eating his breakfast.

"How did you sleep, Yugi?" the elder asked. He noticed Yugi's expression change before he went back to smiling again.

"It was okay." he replied, getting up and putting his dishes in the sink. "Thanks for breakfast." he went back upstairs.

Grabbing his bookbag and keys, he ran back to the kitchen.

"Bye, Jii-chan." he said, giving the older a hug, before running out the door.

Walking on school grounds, he saw his friends waiting for him.

"Morning!" Tea, Tristan, and Joey said when they saw their smaller friend.

"Morning!" the smaller replied, hugging them.

A bell could be heard, making the teens start walking to the front door.

Yugi stopped walking, making Joey look at him, worried. Yugi looked around, a smile on his face, as he felt the soothing presence, but saw nothing.

He sighed as he continued to walk in the building, his smile no longer on his features.

* * *

Walking inside, the teen walked upstairs into his room, his expression sad.

'Why do I keep feeling this presence?' he asked himself in confusion and irritation. Walking to his bed, he turned on the radio, hearing a song he knew.

_On top of the roof _

_The air is so cold and so calm _

_I say your name in silence _

_You don't want to hear it right now_

The teen sang, as he walked to his balcony, holding his hands on the railing, looking down, feeling the cool air, making him sigh.

"Atemu," he sighed, as his eyes started to water.

_The eyes of the city _

_Are counting the tears falling down_

A tear rolled down the other's cheek and falling off the balcony, onto the streets below.

_Each one a promise _

_Of everything you never found_

The teen finished singing the first verse, knowing the chorus was starting soon.

_I scream into the night for you.  
Don't make it true _

_Don't jump _

_The lights will not guide you through _

_They're deceiving you _

_Don't jump_

The teen continued so sing, his voice low and sad, as he closed his eyes

_Don't let memories go _

_Of me and you _

_The world is down there out of view _

_Please don't jump_

The teen stopped singing to listening to the music, before singing again.

_You open your eyes _

_But you can't remember what for _

_The show falls quietly _

_You just can't feel it no more_

Yugi opened his eyes looking at the night sky. The stars shined brightly, more brightly than any other night.

_Somewhere out there _

_You lost yourself in your pain _

_You dream of the end _

_To start all over again_

Yugi finished singing the second verse with a sign. Again, the pain of losing his darker half was unbearable.

_I scream into the night for you _

_Don't make it true _

_Don't jump _

_The lights will not guide you through _

_They're deceiving you _

_Don't jump _

_Don't let memories go _

_Of me and you_

Although the teen wanted to, he knew the memories he had of his darker half, he couldn't let go.

_The world is down there out of view_

_ Please don't jump _

_Don't jump_

The song would be over soon, the teen knew.

_I don't know how long _

_I can hold you so strong _

_I don't know how long_

The teen's eyes started to water again, as he reached out his hand.

_Just take my hand _

_Give it a chance _

_Don't jump_

For a second, he felt the soothing presence touch his hand, but it left as quickly as it came, making tears fall.

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true _

_Don't jump_

The teen closed his eyes, hoping to feel the presence, but felt nothing.

"I guess it was just my imagination." he sighed.

_The lights will not guide you through _

_They're deceiving you _

_Don't jump _

_Don't let memories go _

_Of me and you_

The teen put his hand back on the rail, looking down.

_The world is down there out of view_

_ Please don't jump _

_Don't jump_

There was only one more line left, before the song was over.

_"And if all that can't hold you back,"_ Yugi sang.

_"I'll jump for you."_ the teen heard a familar, deep voice sing behind him.

He turned around slowly, shocked at who he saw.

"Atemu,"

* * *

Moriah: I hope that you liked the story. I hope that somethings weren't moved too fast.

Yugi: *excited* Atemu is there! Atemu is there!

Moriah: Yes, Atemu is there.

Yugi: It looks like you a cliffhanger, Morie-chan.

Moriah: *nods* Yes, I did. I might do the finally installment, depending on the reviews and if people want me to.

Yugi: Why are you posting this today?

Moriah: Because today is my brother's 22nd birthday! Happy birthday, Twins!

Yugi: Please make sure that your review if you want to know what happens next.

Moriah: Thank you for reading. Please review!

Until the next time I update...


End file.
